


My Fennec Fox

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Clint helps, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fennec Fox, Homecoming, Insecure Phil, Insecurity, M/M, Phil Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's coming home from a month long mission without Phil. Phil is in his other form when Clint comes home, and feels a little insecure when he changes back. Clint helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fennec Fox

**Author's Note:**

> First animal transformation. I don't really know much about it, so some things might be wrong I guess.

Clint is just coming back from a long mission without Phil. There aren't many like this what with him being an Avenger and Phil being the official handler of them. But he was crucial for the mission to be a success so he left a month ago.

The blond opens the door to find a Fennec Fox bounding out of a pile of his clothes and around the apartment. The little thing trots up to him and weaves through his feet. Rubbing his big ears against Clint's leg. The little fox lets out happy little barks, and chirps. It stands on its hind legs, front paws braced against Clint's knee.

Clint leans down with a smile and picks up the little fur ball of energy. "Hello baby. Did you miss me?" The little creature closes his eyes and chirps out a purr while rubbing its head on Clint's cheek.

Clint puts the fuzz ball back in the burrow of his clothes to change out of his tac suit. When he got back out, the fox was gone. Time to start the game. Clint walked around looking for the little Fennec with a smile.

"Where's my little fox run off to?" He sighed dramatically. "Oh well. Guess he's left me all alone. I was so excited to come home to him, and wrap him in my arms." Clint sat on the couch and the mini fox launched into his lap, and curled up with its eyes closed.

Clint buried his hands in the thick fur. He missed this the most. Phil letting his true self come out. The first time Clint found out, it wasn't the initial transformation that surprised him, it was what Phil turned into. To think that calm, cool, and collected Agent Coulson, turned into a Fennec Fox. They were so excitable, always bouncing around, and extremely expressive.

Emotions welled up inside when Clint thought about the fact that, Phil trusted him with this part of him. The part that only Phil's family and Nick Fury knew. He dozed off with that thought in mind.

\----__----__----

Soft kisses were being peppered on Clint's face and neck when he woke up an hour later. A naked Phil sat in his lap, the only remnants of the fox were the large ears atop Phil's head, and  
the short tail.

Clint brought his hand up to scratch the base of Phil's fox ear while his lips were captured in a soft kiss. A high pitched, chirping little purr, was the response he got. Clint laughed and laid back, pulling Phil with him.

"Made a den out of my clothes again?"

His neck was nuzzled and kissed. "Yeah. I missed you."

Clint pulled Phil's head away to kiss him. "I missed you too."

When he placed a hand on Phil's hip, the wagging tail started thumping against it. Clint grabbed hold of the tail and scratched the base of it, and Phil's spine.

"I missed you too." Clint's stomach decided to growl and ruin the moment. A blush bloomed across his cheeks. "Sorry. I didn't eat when I came back, I just wanted to see my little fox." His hands came up to cradle Phil's jaw and stroke one if the big ears.

Phil closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch. He slid off of Clint's lap and into a pair of boxers, tail poking through a hole he'd made if he ever felt like walking around like this. Clint followed him to the kitchen and leaned against a counter.

Phil looked over his shoulder from the open fridge. "What do you want?"

"To cuddle with you, and play with your ears." Clint answered with a smile.

Subconsciously Phil raised a hand up to touch the aforementioned ears, that had turned and laid flat against his head. "You've got a strange issue with my ears. Do you want me to put them away?"

Clint rushed across the kitchen with his hand held out. "No! No, I like them. It's just that, they're so big compared to the rest of your fox body. So I think they're fun. Don't put 'em away."

Phil sometimes worried about what Clint thought about his ability. The archer had found out on accident when they first got together. A blast from another mad scientist's weapon made Phil's tail come out, and it wouldn't go away so he tucked it down his pants.

When the cleanup and briefing was done Clint had pulled him to the tower and up to his floor. Phil had forgotten about his tail and sat on it. He let out a yelp and shot off the couch. Clint, who was in the kitchen, ran over to him and started checking him over.

The little bump of where the tail came from Phil's lower spine, was felt when Clint slid his hand down Phil's back. He lifted the shirt Phil had on, and Phil gave up. He pulled his tail from where he tucked it away.

Clint stared. "Did this happen when you got hit by that blast?"

Phil sighed, and went about explaining his other self, and that the blast just stopped him from retracting it. Clint took the tail in his hand. "It's cute." Phil blushed and gasped when Clint gripped the base near his spine.

The blond started apologizing profusely but soon understood the gasp meant something else, when Phil smashed their lips and groins together. Clint used the newfound sensitivity to his full advantage that night.

Now he was placing a gentle kiss on Phil's lips, and wrapping him up in a hug. "Do I have to call your mother again?" Clint smirked when Phil's head shot up with wide eyes. "Please don't. Last time you did that I was lectured for three hours by her, and another hour by dad."

Phil had inherited his ability from his father, and his mom thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Whenever Phil felt insecure about it she would tell him about how she and his dad got together, how he was adorable as a baby, and that if Clint left him for that, then he would be the biggest idiot in the world. His dad understood the insecurities better and just told him how to get through it if he couldn't call them, or if he was away from Clint.

"I love you. No matter what. Besides, your mom is right. Yo were adorable as a baby, you're adorable now too but, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. I love too. And I'm working on the insecurities."

"Just remember, that you don't have to work on it alone. You have me, your parents, and even Fury will help you. And if for some reason you can't reach anyone, when you think you're all alone. You will always have us with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
